You've Got Mail!
by JMPchick
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are two vastly different Titans. So who could have thought that they could fall anonymously in love over the Internet? BBRae, slight RobStar and CyBee. COMPLETE! Please R&R.
1. Secrets In Titan's Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: I do not own AOL™ or the screennames I have chosen for this fanfic. In fact, I don't know if the screennames exist. If they do, I apologize to their users for using them.

Also, _The Puppy Song_ is used in the movie. It's expressing the wishes of the two main characters to have a special friend—which is what they gain from emailing each other. And I use some quotes from the movie, which I think everyone should see.

I made up the name for the video game Cyborg and Beast Boy are always fiercely playing. If it exists—which I seriously doubt—I apologize to the creators. The same goes for Beast Boy's weird magazine.

**You've Got Mail  
Written By JMPchick**

1. Secrets In Titan's Tower

_Dreams are nothin' more than wishes  
And a wish is just a dream  
You wish to come true_

_If only I could have a friend  
Who'd stick with me  
Until the end  
And walk along beside the sea  
And share a bit of moon with me…_  
"The Puppy Song"

It was a beautiful morning in Jump City. The rippling turquoise sea carried a fresh breeze, gently caressing the faces of the metropolis's citizens and bringing a sigh of contentment.

Raven was not a morning person. Nighttime was her domain; often she read a book as the long hours of the evening passed away like water between one's cupped hands—hours in which she should have been asleep. When the morning finally came, she was usually found (well, she found herself; she allowed no one in her bedroom save for her best friend Starfire, who knew better than to enter without permission in the morning) sprawled quite ungracefully on top of her bed, with a book lying open on her floor to the last page she had read before slumber claimed her.

In spite of all this—and the fact that she had been reading _The Writings Of Eireden The Odd_—Raven, the Goth Titan, woke up with an extremely strange air of bliss upon her very person. She should have been shell-shocked. She should have yelled for all the Heavens and Hells known to man to hear. But instead, she happily heaved the same sigh that everyone in Jump City was heaving, and swung her indigo cloak around her shoulders, clasping it with a red alien gem, the only adornment in her rather plain outfit besides her belt.

On the way to breakfast, she should have been completely ashamed of herself. She, Raven, the emotionless one, was _cheerful_! And nothing was breaking, no splintered shards of lightbulbs or vases lay among shattered remains of various objects on the carpeted floor. Heinous!

The double-doors to the common room whooshed open as expected, and she smiled as she floated to the breakfast bar. A few cupboards and a drawer shot open as they were enveloped in black, without the usual _BANG!_, and a spoon, mug, and teabag flew over to her. Raven caught them with her free hand and began making tea. She attempted to wipe her face of all feeling as some sense returned to her, but in vain.

The other Titans had been affected by the wonderful breeze also. The moment the sweet scent reached their nostrils, their best humors had been put on, but still, even they could tell Raven had been swept away by the wind. _"Gone With The Wind"_, Raven thought with a mirthful smile.

"Uh…good morning, Raven," said Robin tentatively, as though expecting her to explode before his very eyes. "Did you—er—sleep well?"

_Sleep well,_ thought Raven, feeling tickled with humor again. _I never sleep. If he knew, he'd probably think me a vampire._ "Yes. As a matter of fact, I slept very well." And with that parting statement, she seized her now-finished mug of tea by the blue China handle and floated through the doors, ignoring the _whoosh_, up to her room, still in good spirits.

**:TT:**

Raven sighed again when she reached her chamber. What a beautiful day. _What a beautiful breeze,_ she thought and smiled again. Unbeknownst to anyone, not even Starfire, Raven held a rather large secret. And the fruit of this secret lay in…

Raven reached for her laptop, which was safely out of sight underneath her pillow, where it recharged when she wasn't using it. But now, she was securely alone in her room with the door locked. She seated herself on her bed, propped up by the fluffy lavender pillows (Starfire had forced her to buy something at least _slightly_ girlie), and pulled her notebook computer out of its hiding place. She twiddled the mousepad below the keyboard until her screensaver, a large picture of a violet-colored ravens in flight, cleared and then she clicked on an icon. Its name was: AOL.

Raven typed in her username and password and waited impatiently for it to connect. She drummed her pale, slender fingers upon the sides of the keyboard, unwilling to admit even to herself that she admired the French-style manicure Starfire had whisked her off to the Jump City nail salon to get a few days ago. Starfire herself had selected bright magenta polish. Raven remembered the day well. The girl who had painted her nails had been a bigger Goth than she was (perish the thought!), with a nose ring and claw-like black-painted nails that reminded Raven uncomfortably of vulture talons. She shuddered at the vivid memory, and her reminiscence was thankfully interrupted by the male computerized voice that said calmly, "Welcome!" Raven's breath caught in her chest as her eyes automatically flicked to the mailbox icon—was it possible it was here?

It was.

The mailbox's little red ticker dropped into place with a click and Raven mouthed the words with the voice, "You've got mail", hardly able to contain her eager delight. Keenly, she opened her inbox, and there it was. She clicked on this too and settled back into her fluffy pillows (she wouldn't confess that she was beginning to like these, either) to read the message, smiling in anticipation.

**To: **whimsywings  
**From:** veggiezoo

_Dear friend,  
Don't you just love Jump City in the fall? It makes me want to buy school supplies, even though I do not attend school. Fall in Jump City will do that to you. And I like the feeling._

_I would send you a bouquet of sharpened pencils if I knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing has its charms. Bouquet of sharpened pencils. There's fall in Jump City for you._

Raven's smile grew broader, one of pure pleasure. She almost laughed. A major lapse for her. The wind in effect, no doubt. She never laughed. She clicked on 'reply' and began to type.

**:TT:**

Beast Boy was having a very good morning indeed. Firstly, there was that lovely breeze coming in from the sea, and it had put him in a permanently happy mood for the rest of the day. Then there was the fact that Cyborg had been so caught up in the merry spirit that he hadn't picked an early-morning debate with him over what kind of bacon they would have this morning, tofu or real meat. So they had been able to, for perhaps the first time, consume what they wanted. And no one had complained when he burnt the tofu, either! Normally, when he did that, Cyborg would yell from the smoke and stench, but nothing happened. No sirens, no electric malfunctions, nothing. And, he had actually won a race against Robin himself in Grand Mega Ultra Prix 8000! Could the day get any better?

Beast Boy found the answer sitting in his laptop. He pulled out his swivel chair (it was green, of course; Robin had told him he needed something mature enough to fit his age, and if Beast Boy wasn't mature enough, an inanimate object in his room would have to fit the bill—for now) and sat down in it, supporting his legs and feet inelegantly on his desk. He set his laptop in its clichéd place—his lap—and cleared his animated screensaver, a motley crew of green animals flying, crawling, and doing whatever animals do. He clicked on his AOL icon and entered his username and password. While AOL connected, he lamely amused himself by changing his feet into a pelican's, a beaver's, a frog's…and so on.

"Welcome!"

Beast Boy hurriedly sat up a little straighter and focused on the mailbox. The red ticker clicked in place, and he grinned widely as he said along with the voice, "You've got mail." In his inbox, he scrolled past his renewal of subscription to the rather eccentric magazine _WILDlife Unlimited_ and an email containing pictures of African animals to see it. And there it was. He opened it and his eyes traveled down the sentences as his smile grew larger.

**To: **veggiezoo  
**From: **whimsywings

_I like to start my conversations with you as if were are the oldest and dearest friends…opposed to what we really are. Two people who don't know each other's names or occupations, etc., etc., and met in an online chatroom we both claimed we'd never been in before. A big, useless fib. The obviousness of it all is still screaming at me even now._

_Yes, I love Jump City in the fall too. The once-proud trees stand tall and bare, feeling naked and exposed without their decorative leaves, which are a mass of swirling red, orange, and yellow on the streets, on buildings, on taxicabs brimming with edgy customers. You said you would send me a bouquet of sharpened pencils if you knew my classified contact information. If I knew yours, I would send you a bundle of gluesticks, complete with a red ribbon around the middle. Now that's Jump City autumn in action for you._

Beast Boy laughed and tried to formulate a comeback response, but none came. She was clever, that was certain, and for the millionth time attempted to think of who she could possibly be, this enigmatic pen pal with a better sense of humor than him. But it was pointless to try to figure it out, because every time he tried, there was another email adding to the mystery and confusion. Perhaps, someday if he met her, he could attempt to straighten out the perplexing layers of her personality, but how stupid that would sound. It was almost as if her were falling in love with someone he didn't know, but that was impossible. Wasn't it?

* * *

I'm sorry if you think I stayed with Raven for most of this chapter, but don't worry, Beast Boy will have his fair share. Please review and tell me what you think! 

I'm one of those writers who will write something and decide they despise what they wrote later. I guess you could say I'm fickle. But if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll be persuaded otherwise—hint hint.

Also, did you think this was too long? It's nearly 5 pages in Microsoft Word™. Usually, I don't write so much, but I want to stick with this story and think the chapters have to be a little longer than I usually type.

To sum this up, this is basically my first romance, and I would really appreciate tips and reviews. So, please review!

_JMPchick_


	2. Diving Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: As can only be expected, I invented Raven's café, La Café de Rêveurs Poetique. I'm no great shakes at French, but it means "the café of poetic dreamers". If it exists—but I really doubt it does—I apologize for using it.

Response To Reviews:  
**porymon**—I got the idea from this story from an excellent movie called _You've Got Mail_, starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. It is an awesome film, and I highly recommend it to anyone searching for a good romance.

**iamhollywood**—Thank you for your suggestion about _The Shop Around The Corner_; I will look for it. And I'm trying to lengthen my chapters.

**RouJoumis**—Thanks for your advice. I won't promise that I won't closely follow the movie's storyline, but it won't copy the movie word-for-word much anymore. I just needed to start this fanfic off with that going. Raven and Beast Boy are not Joe Fox and Kathleen Kelly in _any_ way, so the story won't be just like the movie. Also, thank you for posing your request kindly!

**CannedCream**—I know, being superheroes and all, the Titans probably pay like nothing for AOL. -)

**You've Got Mail!  
Written By JMPchick**

2. Diving Deeper

"The plot thickens," said Artemis. If he'd had a beard, he would have stroked it."  
_Artemis Fowl 2: The Arctic Incident_ by Eoin Colfer

The next morning was not quite so blissful as its predecessor, though it seemed to the other Titans that Raven and Beast Boy were in an unusually good mood. The part about Beast Boy wasn't the part that made them want to call the media; it was Raven.

"Friend Raven is…shockingly cheerful," Starfire remarked, after Raven left the common room with her normal mug of tea, rather unnerved. "She is smiling, and she is humming. Surely this is a sign of something? In nine lights, or so Earthlings would say?"

"_Neon_ lights, Star," Robin corrected her gently. Starfire nodded at him gratefully. Ever since she had come to Earth, he had been unanimously and silently selected as her mentor, tutoring her in the lifestyles of average United States citizens. Still, she remained perplexed on many topics, some of which Robin did not wish to explain.

"Whatever," Cyborg mumbled, mechanical fingers expertly manipulating his GameStation controls.

**:TT:**

Beast Boy leaned at ease into his green swivel chair, unexpectedly glad Robin had forced him to purchase it. Currently, he was attempting to find game cheats for Grand Mega Ultra Prix 8000 on the Internet. He x-ed out another fraudulent site. "Don't these damn games have cheat codes!" he shouted, frustrated. He rubbed his eyes blearily, eyes weary from staring at the glowing screen too long. _A nap wouldn't go amiss right now,_ he thought sleepily.

**To:** whimsywings  
**From:** veggiezoo

_I have two best friends who are in love. They're some of the best people on Earth, kind, caring, lovable, intelligent…you know, everything you'd want to be. They were so made for each other. They make the perfect couple. What's even more—they love each other, but don't know it. The guy is usually aggressive to an extent, and really outgoing. But still, he's too shy to admit he loves her. The girl is…naïve, I hate to use that word, but it's true, and innocent. And very beautiful. She hasn't really been exposed to the USA, or the city, and he's teaching her pretty much everything there is to know for her to fit in, and I guess that's how they fell in love. But still—I can't believe two people who love each other so much, and who are very friendly and don't hide many secrets, can't pluck up the courage to just say, "I love you."_

Beast Boy had to smile in spite of himself. Every detail was exact, and yet he was still able to omit names. He sighed. When would Starfire and Robin _ever_ tell each other?

**:TT:**

As soon as Raven was certain no one was around or about to observe her, she seized her laptop and teleported to her favorite café, La Café de Rêveurs Poetique. It was her preferred haunt, and the poetry wasn't too downbeat when it was open mike. The food was passable, but, as she had noted, the beverages were superb. So she sat at her usual table and ordered her normal drink, a mocha latte. She sipped it daintily and pulled out her laptop. There was nowhere like a creative location to think. And think she did.

Raven booted her computer up, and logged into AOL. Lo and behold, she had a message. It could only be from one person—she didn't subscribe to any stupid magazines or web clubs, and had only one pen pal. She opened the e-letter and began to read. Not long after, she pulled up a blank message and typed.

**To:** veggiezoo  
**From:** whimsywings

_I would like to say I have advice for you, but it would be a solid lie. I'm terrible at advice, and I have way too many dilemmas of my own, some of which—let me correct myself, most of which—are private and I shall not speak of them. They concern my rather corrupted and painful past and my twisted family. My friends, like yours, are great at supporting me, but many of my problems are too bizarre and strenuous to speak to them._

_As for your two companions, the lovebirds, I can only say: Talk to them individually and say to go for it. If they are as close to you as you think—they probably are, but it's not my place to say so—they won't be offended and will happily accept your counsel. From personal experience, I can tell you that your life will be miserable if you wonder all the time what would have happened if you'd seized the chance and not been a coward. You see, I fell in love once and made a horrible mistake. I trusted them too much and they betrayed me. They got what they needed and ran off. I eventually got my revenge, though I will not mention how. This is one of my private matters, as I have said, and you most likely wouldn't believe me anyway. However, I too know the wretchedness of watching two people in love who won't confess how they feel and things get awkward sometimes because they have not done so. They're afraid of rejection, I think, though how they could I will never know. It is probably the same with your friends, and I understand why you feel so aggravated and just want to shout, "Oh hell, just hook up already!"_

Raven's fingers halted, and then she nervously added a postscript. Her hands lingered over the keyboard on the last word, but then she pressed 'send'. "It's out of my hands now," she muttered, and left La Café de Rêveurs Poetique.

_P.S. This not-knowing thing has its charms, like you've said, but it's been going on for a few months, and I'm wondering….Do you think we should meet?_

* * *

Sorry if this chapter took a while to write, but I went on vacation and had a schoolwork overload! school. -) Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I usually don't write a lot, as stated before, and it gets to the point. 

Wow! I looked at the reviews and found a whopping _sixteen_! Thank you, everyone who took time to comment and criticize (constructively; no flames, I'm amazed!) my work. Hopefully you'll think it's better, or if you don't, please tell me what I can improve on. Thank you so much.

_JMPchick_


	3. Thursday Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: Unsurprisingly, I created the café Beast Boy and Raven meet at, the DiCamillo Café. I got the idea from one of my favorite authors, Kate DiCamillo, who wrote _Because Of Winn Dixie_ and _The Tale Of Despereaux_, two of my most-loved books. If the DiCamillo Café actually exists, I apologize to its owners and also to Ms. DiCamillo.

Response To Reviews:  
**iamhollywood**—It's so nice to have somebody review your story twice—and very nicely too. I'm very pleased that you like my writing, and it's alright that you revised your opinion on lengthening chapters, I'm fine with that. This chapter is much longer, as you should notice, and will cover a much larger area of info.

**Robin's Lil Angel**—Thanks. That's all _I_ can say. Thanks. -)

**Joe Tripz**—Thank you. I know, the whole school thing was probably a little confusing.

**greg**—I'm sorry if you were expecting a Beast Boy-and-Raven-fall-in-love-and-get-married fic, but that's not what's going to happen here. It focuses solely on how they fall in love when all odds were against them coming together.

**faithinme**—Thanks for your reassurance on my writing style. Even though I'm scarcely into this story, I was a little unsure of what to do. However, you've convinced me what I do is already fine, and I needed that. So, thank you.

**You've Got Mail!  
Written By JMPchick**

3. Thursday Night

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone_  
"Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne

"Meet?" Beast Boy whispered. He leaned closer to the flat plasma screen, eyes less than two inches away, to make certain that was what she, his mysterious pen pal, had written. A few seconds later, he had effectively dizzied himself, due to the fact that it is not healthy to put one's eyes a centimeter away from screens. As his green eyes re-adjusted, he contemplated the situation. "Meet," he said quietly again. The single, simple thought unleashed an enormous vista of possibilities and what-ifs. What if they met and she didn't like him? What if they met and he didn't like her? What if…what if…what if….

The jade-skinned teenager did a sort of half-shrug, frightened and apprehensive and uncertain all at the same time. "That's it," he said aloud to himself, "I need advice. I'm going to Cy and Rob. They usually know what to do. No—wait, scratch that, they _always_ know what to do." He felt as though merely saying this out loud lifted an extremely heavy weight off of his shoulders he'd tediously toiled under but didn't know was there.

Beast Boy slowly walked downstairs to the common room, where in his absence Robin was ferociously battling Cyborg via the latter's GameStation. Starfire had donned over mitts and an apron with the words "KISS THE COOK" splashed across her chest in bright rainbow colors. Every so often, Robin furtively glanced at her over his shoulder. A loud crash accompanied by a thunderous "BOOYAH!" always brought him back to the game, however. After this occurred several times, Raven, who was curled up on the bouncy sofa with her latest horror thriller, grumbled in irritated tones, "Robin, Star can take care of herself with the oven and batch of thopwix, alright? Every time you look over at her, I lose the sentence I was in and have to re-read the page. Concentrate on your moronic game, okay?"

Robin flushed and resumed his game while Cyborg giggled idiotically. Robin elbowed him in the ribs but continued to take swift glimpses the alien girl of his dreams, who seemed oblivious of his flirting. Raven groused something unprintable under her breath and eventually flew up to her room with the crisp _snap!_ of a book being shut.

After observing this normal behavior, Beast Boy cleared his throat loudly, and the two other boys turned to him. Starfire was in the kitchen, and therefore had not heard the conversation between Robin and Raven, and so would not hear this one either.

"Yeah, what is it, B?" Cyborg rapidly pressed some buttons on his controller and Beast Boy winced at the rather nasty screeching noise of brakes. "We're busy, if you ain't noticed."

Beast Boy and Robin didn't bother to point out the appalling grammar. The former spoke up again, timidly. "Uh…I kinda sorta…oh hell, why am I fooling with words. I need your advice."

"On what?" said Robin distractedly, ramming his scarlet racecar into Cyborg's azure corvette.

"Don't tell me the green boy's gone out and gotten himself a secret girlfriend and not told us," Cyborg teased.

"No!" Beast Boy spluttered. "I mean—well—I sort of did—but not really—"

His two best friends were listening now, and with rapt attention. The current circumstances, to them, seemed like some forbidden taboo. Beast Boy the weak comedian—with a _girlfriend_? Terra had been a special case, but still…

"Can we—uh—go somewhere else? Somewhere _private_?" suggested Beast Boy pointedly. "Like—the garage?"

Robin and Cyborg shrugged and followed him.

**:TT:**

Raven sank into the fluffy violet cushions on her bed, attempting to remain somewhat upright. Many seconds passed before, frustrated, she mentally consigned the task to the impossible. A strange feeling of anticipation lay over her thickly, and she wondered what for. After an eternity of useless consideration, the obvious answer came to her and she slapped herself on her pale forehead. It was so apparent; why hadn't she thought of it before? _Of course!_ she thought lamely. _I'm waiting for veggiezoo to reply about my proposition on meeting. He'll probably say no._ She sighed. _It's only to be expected._ Still, eagerness was gnawing away with impatience, and temptation was too great. Using her powers, she could detect no auras belonging to anyone except the mice who crept out of their holes to filch rations at night within a radius of several yards, and deemed herself safe. Her paranoia of a Titan discovering her Internet correspondence was still there, she found, so she cautiously pulled out her laptop and then prodded the keys quickly. She misspelled her log-in data twice, in such a hurry was she, but she eventually managed to compose herself and checked her email as the suspense became too great to ignore.

Her heart plummeted when she saw there was nothing in her inbox. Perhaps she was just overreacting. It had only been a day since she'd sent the innocently-posed query, anyway. It was a bomb waiting to explode. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. It had been a dilemma she knew she would have to confront when she began the whole dratted email business, though she hadn't cared at the time. _If I ever live through this,_ she found herself thinking, _never again._ It was getting too…personal, and hadn't they both agreed at the start that it would not be personal?

But it _was_, and it was too late to change it. It was too late for her to force herself not to admit she was slowly, but surely, falling in love.

**:TT:**

"Okay, Beast Boy. Spill."

Beast Boy sighed. As a leader of the Teen Titans, Robin had never been very subtle about things. It was always brisk and to the point. But that was the way he had been brought up. His surrogate father, Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham City and prominent member of the Justice League, had taught him to be that way, and that was the way Robin was.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg cut in. The Boy Wonder and robot had pressed him for details the entire way to the garage, but he had said kept his lips clamped tightly shut. And now here they were, huddled behind the T-Car much to Robin's annoyance and Beast Boy's insistence that the matter be strictly hush-hush. He was beginning to regret it, because every so often Cyborg would fondly rub his darling car, and he could tell it was beginning to get on Robin's nerves.

"Well," Beast Boy began, abruptly reluctant to reveal his secret now that it was to be shared, "well, you see, a while ago I—er—well, you know how we get AOL for free because we save the city and all that from psychopath crazed villains?" His two best friends nodded, and Beast Boy had to stifle his unexpected laughter at seeing them appear to be life-size bobble heads. He managed to turn his chuckles into a hacking cough and then continued. "Well. I got an account, and…went into an online chatroom and there was this girl online in that same chatroom and we began to talk." His eyes glazed over slightly, and Cyborg giggled hysterically. Robin nudged the green elf and knocked sharply on Cyborg's mechanical head.

Cyborg recovered himself hastily. "So you've been emailing this girl and she wants to meet you?" he said shrewdly. The two other companions gazed at each other in astonishment. "What?" he asked, irked. "It don't take a genius to figure out where this is going."

**:TT:**

"She said the DiCamillo Café, right here." Two nights later, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were standing near a bench on the sidewalk slightly to the left of the DiCamillo Café, the agreed place where he was to meet his pen pal. Beast Boy's breath billowed in smoky vapor as it left his mouth, and he was tingling with poorly hidden exhilaration. "I'm so…excited," he said animatedly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"You really couldn't tell," said Robin dryly.

"Yeah, well." Cyborg shivered. Even with his metal body parts, he was cold. Jump City winters had never been this frigid since he joined the Teen Titans. "When you meet her and become deeply engaged in uplifting and inspiring conversation, do us a favor and think of us, wretched us, shuddering in the freezing night air."

"I told you, Cy, it's only gonna be a ten-minutes-or-so thing. I'll say hello, how happy I am to meet her, blah blah blah. Then I'll tell her my friends are waiting outside and we have to go, nice to meet you finally and all that crap," Beast Boy gushed.

Cyborg mumbled something unmentionable impatiently. There were a few moments of silence, and then the green Titan said timidly, "Uh…Robin, could you go look in the window and see if she's there?" Robin nodded, and he added, "She'll be sitting alone, with a novel marked by a rose. Red rose."

"Got it, Beast Boy," said Robin edgily, "only, it's been really hard _not_ to, seeing as _you say that every friggin' five minutes!_" He sighed and Cyborg followed him up the steps to the café, peering in the window in what they hoped was a casual manner.

"Alright," Cyborg said while Beast Boy fidgeted by the spiky iron fence, "whoa! Now there's one hot chick!"

Beast Boy laughed triumphantly. "Ha! _I knew she would be!_ I just knew it, she _had_ to be!"

Robin removed one of his green gloves and slapped Cyborg across the face with it. "You idiot! There's no book and no rose! You're just surfing for some flings!"

Cyborg apologized lamely and massaged the spot on his cheek where Robin hit him. Several agonizing moments passed, and the three boys' feet began to numb up. Robin was constantly murmuring censored language half to himself, and Cyborg's eyes popped open every five minutes when he saw an attractive girl. Finally, Cyborg said excitedly, "Hey, look! Robin, look, that one chick's got a book with a rose sittin' all prim on the table!"

Robin whipped around and attempted to stare past the unusually obese _thing_ (there was no distinguishing traits, to tell if it was male or female) who had just sat down in front of the girl with the rose and the book. His jaw and Cyborg's simultaneously dropped down when the Fat Thing shifted over. "Well?" Beast Boy demanded. But they could only stutter and stammer.

"Uh…" Cyborg said blankly.

"Um…she's pretty," said Robin with some forced certainty. "Yes, pretty."

"I _knew_ it!" Beast Boy shrieked jubilantly. All passersby's heads immediately turned to him, but he was too flustered to notice.

"Don't know him," Robin and Cyborg chimed when the heads turned to him too.

"I knew it," Beast Boy whispered, clinging to the fence. It rattled slightly as he swung on it, elated.

"Uh-huh. Well, that's very nice, but…" Cyborg picked his words carefully.

"But what?"

"You know, I think of Raven as a sort of sister to me," Cyborg continued warily, "and I do think she's pretty. But—y'know, uh…this girl, she's pretty kind of like Raven…."

"Raven's pretty, I admit." Beast Boy dismissed this with a wave of his hand. " But difficult to tolerate for long. So what's she look like?"

"Um…if you can't tolerate Raven, you definitely won't be able to tolerate _this_ girl," Robin answered, eyes not meeting Beast Boy's. He and Cyborg slowly walked down the stairs.

"And why not?" said Beast Boy. He was still skipping around.

Cyborg took a deep breath and braced himself. "Because she _is_ Raven."

"What!" Beast Boy dashed past his two comrades and peered into the window. There sat Raven on the other side of the café, sipping a cappuccino (the sweetened kind) and occasionally looking out the other window. She had been reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, and the rose in-between the smooth, gold-edged pages marked about the halfway point. He gazed in disbelief, noting her foot tapping the linoleum floor and her slightly worried expression, the crease between her thin eyebrows.

Cyborg and Robin stood stockstill in the middle of the sidewalk. They did not know how to react; to comfort, to laugh, to…whatever. For all their capability on the battlefield, medals, honors, bravery, intelligence, everything they had…they did not know what to do.

Brusquely, Beast Boy spun on his heel and began walking in the direction of Titan's Tower, which was just visible over the cityscape. Cyborg and Robin hurried to catch up to him, dumbfounded. "Beast Boy," Robin panted, as he hastened to match his friend's vicious stride, "you can't just leave her there. She's expecting someone. She's expecting _you_. You can't leave her _alone_."

"I can and I will," Beast Boy grunted.

"B, this is kind of…" He struggled to find the correct wording. "This is rather despicable on your part. Raven is like a sister to you, to us all. You can't just leave her there, waiting all night. You should go in, tell her what happened, and then apologize."

"For what?" Beast Boy snarled. His friends were taken aback by his uncharacteristic attitude. "And apologize for what? For making her feel like _somebody_?"

"No." Robin spoke up bravely. "For losing faith in her. The way you talked about this pen pal of yours, I think you fell in love." He disregarded the indignant growl that emanated from Beast Boy's throat. Cyborg said nothing. "So, you have to at least go in and say hello, even if you don't mention the fact that you were corresponding with her."

Beast Boy grunted noncommittally, but entered the café nonetheless. Raven glanced up as the door opened; a tinkling bell announced the appearance of every visitor. She could not conceal her disappointment, and resumed her book. Beast Boy felt his green face grow hot, and he slowly walked over to her. The walk seemed to last an eternity, and time seemed to halt. _What should I say?_ he wondered. Finally, he reached his pale teammate, and opened his mouth. She noticed nothing, and pretended she had not heard his stammering at what to say. Weakly, he said, "Hey, Raven. You saving that chair for someone?"

Raven's head snapped up, and she quick as a wink, she seized the rail of the chair. "Yes, if you don't mind. I'm expecting a guest."

Beast Boy sat in it anyway, knowing full well the "guest" would not appear, for he was that guest. He pushed aside her exclamations and said casually, "So, what's he like?"

Raven looked startled. "This guest, I mean. It's a male, isn't it?" Beast Boy clarified blithely. "So, what's he like?"

"I've never met him," Raven confessed, sipping her beverage, which had cooled slightly. "I mean, I've spoken to him, but never met him."

"I see. What's his name?"

Raven blushed. This was getting difficult to admit. "I don't know it. We've corresponded over the Internet. Through AOL."

"And his handle is?"

Raven dismissed the question with an impatient wave of her small hand. She began to read again. Beast Boy decided to pry a little further. "Do you love him?"

Her attention was diverted back to him once more. "What?"

"Do you love him?" he repeated, trying to appear relaxed.

"N—I don't know," she acknowledged. "This…communication, it's…" She struggled with the words. "It's getting complicated. I don't know."

"When you talk to him, do you feel like you did around Malchior?" He regretted the words the moment they left his lips.

Her form grew rigid, and he could tell she was doing her best to control her conflicting emotions. Through clenched teeth, she muttered angrily, "How—dare—you? How dare you mention his name in my presence! How dare you bring back so many painful memories! How dare you—"

He warded off her accurate accusations with a palms-up. "Sorry. Just trying to help you sort out your feelings."

"What I feel is none of your business." Her voice was monotonous once more, though only a thin layer, a brittle and easily-smashed layer, lay between her full rage.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence in which Raven's eyes, so stunningly violet as he noted for perhaps the really first time, remained on the page she was reading but did not move. She was concentrating solely on not thinking of the great black dragon who had enthralled her with his words and pretended to comprehend her complex life, and not reading. Then Beast Boy said tentatively, "What's he like? Describe him."

Raven hesitated, then answered, "Well…he's sweet, and funny, and sensitive." Beast Boy marveled at what he must have sounded like over AOL to her. She had truly shed the protective shields around her mind and opened up for once. "He's intelligent," she continued, "and easy and casual. Not that _you_ would know what it's like, you interfering, irritating geek." With that she left the café, and with a pang, Beast Boy could see her eyes clearly once more, glistening with not-yet-released tears.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who's reviewed me, and a special thanks to iamhollywood, for reviewing me twice! (If anybody else has done so also but under a different name, thanks to you too!) Hopefully you'll be happy this chapter is longer—much longer, because there's so much information to share. Kindly review and tell me how you felt about chapter 3. Thanks again! 

_JMPchick_


	4. Starlight And Onion Rings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: In this chapter, I inject the song "L-O-V-E", which was originally performed by Nat King Cole. Obviously, I don't own it.

Response To Reviews:  
**romantic-raven**—Thank you. Hopefully you'll find my attempt to lighten up the plot good (that is, this chapter).

**robinsmaskedgirl**—Yes, some well-worded fluff is wonderful, isn't it? And yeah, 'seriousness' is a word.

**Soldier of Darkness**—In this story, Raven still believes her pen pal did not show up, so she will still talk to him.

**iamhollywood**—Thanks! I do try my best.

**Hanita-chan**—Oh, don't worry, there _will_ be a happy ending. The story's not over yet!

**Kit-Kat43**—Thanks, I was wondering if reviewers would think the screennames were stupid or unoriginal or something, but you reassure me that that is not the case. I feel so loved.

**You've Got Mail!  
Written By JMPchick**

4. Starlight And Onion Rings

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
Then I see you smile and I go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
I would never want to miss this  
'Cause in my heart I know what this is_

_This is what dreams are made of_  
"What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hilary Duff

Raven checked her email, just to be certain. As she expected, there was nothing in her inbox. She sighed; her hopes hadn't been high anyhow. It was just…she had anticipated there would be an explanatory letter from veggiezoo, describing why he had not been there. An excuse, any excuse, would have brightened her mood. But there was no excuse. There was no letter. There was to be no brightened mood.

**To:** whimsywings  
**From:** veggiezoo

_Dear friend,  
When you did not appear at the DiCamillo Café last night, someone who irritates the hell out of me turned up in your stead. I confess, I was a beast to him. Have you ever had one of those moments where you want to say something positively horrid, but either can't pluck up the courage to say it or can't find the right moment? I did not have one of those, though now I wish I did. Let me tell you from experience: Once you have said that terrible thing you mean to say, regret immediately sets in. And I regret what I said to the wretched creature who emerged in your rightful place._

**:TT:**

"Oh God," Beast Boy whispered. He hung his face in his hands, feeling the edges and contours of his warm green face. "What have I done?"

He answered his own question. "Something absolutely horrible. Cy and Robin were correct; I _did_ break her heart. Oh, B, you _loser_." He banged his head on his desk and instantly wished he hadn't, as a throbbing headache sent in. Beast Boy gazed miserably at the message pulsing on the screen, and the words seemed to dance, increasing his dizziness, but he didn't care.

**To:** whimsywings  
**From:** veggiezoo

_Dear friend,  
I know my apology most likely does not carry much weight nor comfort, but here it is anyway._

_I was not there last night, I confess. And I know the feeling of saying something you immediately wish you hadn't. It's true—that stupid feeling, guilt, instantaneously engulfs you._

_I would not like to be that poor person who barged in on you last night, but I feel like I am. That nagging emotion is pulling at me, screeching, "You weren't there! You weren't there!" And I can only hope that you'll accept my request for amnesty, because even though it's electronic and rather impersonal, I could never forgive myself if you didn't._

**:TT:**

"Perhaps if you do not wish to call upon the Mall of Shopping, we could visit the Jump City Nail Salon? Your French manicure appears to be _peeling_, friend Raven."

"Yes, Starfire. I noticed." Raven grumbled something indistinctive but undoubtedly unpleasant. Fortunately her best friend did not hear. She was beginning to suspect that asking Star to cheer her up was not the brightest idea. While Raven considered the beautiful alien princess to be like a sister and very understanding, she just…wasn't _like_ her. Starfire did not share almost any of Raven's character traits or interests. She didn't enjoy "depressing poetry" nor mocha lattes ("X'hal! This beverage tastes like iflecrapoo!").

"Then conceivably you should order another manicure? To…as you Earthlings say, 'fix it up'?" Starfire was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Maybe we could."

"Or, we could purchase a 'jumbo pack' of hair accessories and cosmetics. And then we could bestow upon each other makeovers?"

The lavender-haired empath winced—not visibly, she hoped—as she imagined what she would look like when Starfire finished the proposed makeover. _Makeover, hah! More like extreme gaffe from hell._ Raven grimaced inwardly. "Uh…distinct possibility for the future," she-who-fears-makeup said hastily. "Why don't we—er—go out for lunch? I kinda have something to discuss with you."

**:TT:**

After dragging a salivating Starfire away from the condiments table and buying an extra-large basket of onion rings, Raven described her pen pal to her friend. "And then that incredibly thick imbecile Beast Boy had the nerve to talk to me about Malchior," she concluded.

Starfire's emerald eyes widened. "But, Raven…friend Beast Boy's density is not over average. In fact, he is rather…skinny."

"No, no. Not his density. I meant he is lacking when it comes to intelligence. Very lacking."

"You are declaring that he is 'stupid'?" Starfire bit into an onion ring. Her appetite for Earthly eats had increased, especially for junk food. No doubt due to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying." Raven absentmindedly ate a ring. When the others weren't looking, she did consume other things than herbal tea. If Cyborg _ever_ paid attention, he'd notice that occasionally he was a few waffles short, or maybe a rib if she was really famished.

Starfire eyed her with odd shrewdness. "But he is cute, yes?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"A…puckish way? As a feasible love interest?"

Raven snorted. "Beast Boy, a love interest for _me_? You must be kidding."

"No, Raven, I do not jest." But still Starfire kept that uncharacteristically astute look on her face as she sipped Dr. Pepper from a flimsy paper cup wet with condensation droplets.

**:TT:**

"We're havin' a party," Beast Boy sang. He danced around the common room like a dervish, tossing tinsel and crêpe paper everywhere. Few of the delicate decorations actually landed where they were wanted, and several ended up in Raven's afternoon cup of tea, thoroughly irritating her.

"We're havin' a party," Beast Boy repeated, more loudly.

"Yeah, we'll have a party," Raven spat through clenched teeth, "you just let me get my hands on you, and we'll have a funeral. A merry party that would be."

Beast Boy sweated slightly and hastily stepped out of her reach, but continued to "arrange" the adornments. "Party, party, party, party," Beast Boy rang out.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza," Cyborg added to the same tune as he entered the room, carrying an armful of complex-looking cables of different colors.

"What if I don't want to go?" Raven said half to herself as she turned a yellowing page of her book.

"We don't ca-are!" the young green elf cried, still in sing-song tones. He seized her book, tossed it aside, and grabbed her hands, whisking her out in front of the large screen television set and dancing with her sloppily.

"Hey!" Raven attempted to pull away, but the shapeshifter's grip on her hands was too tight. "Beast Boy, let me go!"

Cyborg watched with interest as Beast Boy twirled Raven, her cloak billowing out behind her. At the same moment, Robin and Starfire entered the room, deep in conversation about the latest villain. When they caught sight of Beast Boy's ill-advised dance, Raven finally pulled away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She snatched her book from the floor and stormed away, her pale face an unusual shade of pink. Beast Boy shrugged and resumed his insane deck-the-halls craze.

"You know, I think she was enjoying it," Cyborg commented once he was certain Raven was out of earshot.

**:TT:**

An hour later, Starfire had managed to wrest Raven from the shadowy clutches of her infamous room and the party was in full swing on the roof. Moonlight filtered through the gauzy clouds as the disco ball Cyborg had been unable to outfit Titan's Tower with shed a neon rainbow upon the dancing floor. Titans East had finally arrived, and Bumble Bee was dancing with Cyborg.

"Good to see you, mate," Aqualad grinned, high-fiving Robin.

"You too." Robin also slapped hands with Speedy, who immediately engaged him in an 'enthralling' exchange about the pros and cons to his arrows and Robin's discs.

Aqualad shook his head, still smiling, and walked over to the refreshment table where Raven was lurking, irked. "Hi, Raven," he said, pulling a Pepsi from the cooler and uncorking it with a loud _pop!_. "Why aren't you dancing or something?"

A muscle twitched near Raven's mouth as she said stiffly, "I don't dance."

Aqualad smirked. "Yeah, well…Beast Boy told me you were dancing with him this afternoon. Bit hypocritical, eh?"

Raven reddened and spat, "That was his fault. He was the one who grabbed me from the couch and attempted the tango."

The handsome Atlantian prince chuckled and moved off to dance. Raven huffed. It wasn't _her_ doing, the dance earlier. Beast Boy had done it. _Maybe Star's right…he is kinda…cute. In a mischievous way._ It was a mark of how much the breeze a few days ago had affected her, for she was not instantly disgusted with herself like she would expect.

**:TT:**

"Robin, I wish to show you something." Starfire seemed to appear out of nowhere. She gently placed a hand on his arm and brought him over to a corner of the roof. She seated herself and directed her gaze upward to the luminescent full moon. "The stars and moon. They are beautiful, yes?"

Robin nodded, noticing for perhaps the first time how lovely _she_ looked tonight, bathed in the starlight, jade eyes rapturously staring at the moon's reflection upon the rippling ocean. Her silky scarlet hair waved slightly in the still-there breeze. She was radiant.

A strange, hot feeling rose from his stomach to his face as he stared not at the heavens but at her. Robin quickly pretended to be adjusting his mask when she glanced his way. When she looked away, he said nervously, "You know, Star…I've been wanting to tell you something…."

Starfire's eyes transferred back to him as she watched him innocently, waiting for him to speak. "Yes?"

_Oh hell._ "I should have told you a long time ago, but…" He leaned forward, eyes closing, and gently pressed his lips to hers. A wonderful sensation spread through their bodies, breathtaking and dizzying all at once. He pulled away slowly, and looked down, poised for rejection.

Suddenly, a warm tanned finger slipped under his chin and forced him to look up. Starfire's eyes were dancing as she said quietly, happily, "I feel the same way."

**:TT:**

Raven's form grew rigid as she sensed a soaring ripple of affection. It seemed to be coming from the farthest corner. Her alert gaze softened as she realized why. She floated over to Beast Boy, who was chatting with Aqualad and playing the role of DJ, and whispered something in his ear. She pointed underneath the table groaning with the green-skinned boy's CDs to the corner. Aqualad watched curiously when Beast Boy's pointy ears perked up. He nodded and she flew back over to the refreshments. Beast Boy rapidly, deftly switched from a blaring punk rock to a lulling romantic ballad.

_'L' is for the way you look at me  
'O' is for the only one I see  
'V' is very, very extraordinary  
'E' is even more than anyone that you adore can—_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

Robin uncertainly led Starfire out onto the dance floor, which was currently occupied by Bumble Bee and Cyborg, who had stopped disco-ing and began to slow dance. Starfire placed her hands on his shoulders, and Robin at her waist. Time seemed to pass by much less faster than usual, as the two couples moved slowly around the dance floor.

Beast Boy left the stereo running and went shyly over to Raven, who appeared tense and out of place. His trademark silly grin was on his face as he said to her as casually as he could, "Hey, Raven, wanna dance?"

"To _this_ music? _Slow dance_? You and me? You must be mad."

"Guilty as charged." Beast Boy was still smiling, but his eyes were beseeching her to accept. "C'mon, Rae, please?"

Raven sighed, but didn't flinch as was normal when he used that nickname. Robin and Starfire, Bumble Bee and Cyborg…she was the only girl left, unless one counted Mas Y Menos, who were solemnly dancing with themselves with no regard whatsoever to gender tradition. _Come to think of it, it would be nice to dance…._

Beast Boy had begun to walk away in disappointment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Raven blushing. "If you want to dance, I suppose I could," she said hesitantly.

"_YES!_ I mean, okay." Beast Boy brought her over to the dance floor and they joined their friends. On the spur of the moment at the café, Beast Boy had said he thought Raven pretty, but he had to admit that in the light of the night sky, she did. Her violet eyes seemed to glitter with a strange glow of—could it be?—contentment.

_'L' is for the way you look at me  
'O' is for the only one I see  
'V' is very, very extraordinary  
'E' is even more than anyone that you adore can—_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you_

And on they danced, through the night, through the starlight.

* * *

_Fifteen_ reviews! (Swoons with pleasure) Well, hopefully you'll rave about this chapter, too. I finally decided to have some real romance, this being a romance-genre story. So, please review me and tell me what you think. I really appreciate the feedback on my readers' behalf. 

**P.S.**—This is my first ever romantic scene, so please tell me how I did.

_JMPchick_


	5. Counsel Of A Green Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: If you've ever been on AIM, you'll know that it's not always statement-answer-statement-answer, that sometimes someone will say something, send it, and then add something. That will happen in this chapter. Do you understand what I'm trying—rather poorly—to convey?

Response To Reviews:  
**Falling**—Thanks! That's the first time anyone's ever told me that.

**AnimeDutchess**—Just wait for the ending, it'll come, and it'll be happy. Don't worry. I suppose I could hint that she'll have mixed reactions.

**Moon-Princess-Meg**—Yeah, 'L-O-V-E' is a great song, I adore it.

**silverfingers**—I'm very pleased that you read this in spite of the fact that you don't care for one or more of the pairings. Some people pass up excellent stories just because they don't support the pairing. I know I've done it before.

**afterdark**—Wow, thank you! When I first began this fanfic, I was unsure of how people would react. I never imagined I would receive such awesome reviews.

**The Last & Soldier of Darkness**—Eek! A typo! How did it slip through all the testing! (blushes) Thanks for pointing it out very politely, some people are such snobs when it comes to that sort of thing.

**artemisgirl**—I saw your remark about how I also like _Artemis Fowl_. Yes, I love it. I am currently planning a story about him, so keep an eye out!

**dancingirl3**—Thanks! I thought it would be nice to have some dancing in the plot that wasn't connected to some sort of reminiscent 'last dance' thing. And I would love all my _reviewers_ to death if they came back to gush when I update again. I keep getting new ones and nearly start dancing with delight when I check the number of reviews.

**iamhollywood**—Thank you! I wondered what readers would think about the emails and whether they were too impersonal, too personal, too shallow, too…whatever. But it's nice to know you like them.

**You've Got Mail!  
Written By JMPchick**

5. Counsel Of A Green Guy

"Oh, you and this council of the mouse. It is a waste of the time in my opinion."  
Antoinette,_ The Tale of Despereaux_ by Kate DiCamillo

In all her life, her short sixteen years, Raven couldn't remember such a glorious night. With flushed cheeks, she had shyly retired to her room, doing her best to ignore the smirking stares of the others. She had mixed emotions; no, that was wrong. Her Emotions were purposely being perplexing. Just an excuse to finally have that talk with them she'd been getting around to.

But, the music, the dancing! _And Beast Boy,_ she added subconsciously. It had all been so wonderful, and she couldn't recall feeling so blissful without shattering something. He had been grinning that insane but heart-melting grin, with a few teeth curled above his lips. Soft, kissable lips. _No! Not that,_ she thought hurriedly, sense returning to her. _Continue in this manner, and you'll break every window in the Tower._ Now that she was functioning more sensibly, she expected herself to feel better. But all she could feel was sorrow that she had banished her happy memories and that she was thinking clearly.

**:TT:**

Beast Boy executed a nutty jig around his room, hopping onto his bed as a kangaroo joey, leaping gracefully (if that was imaginable) as an ostrich, dancing stiffly but delightedly as a bear strangely—perhaps mockingly—similar to the tap-dancing Cyborg-in-a-tutu from Mumbo's hat.

"Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!" he chanted, half-singing, as he waltzed around his bedroom. "I got her to slow-dance, I got her to smile, _YES_! Go, Beast Boy! Go, Beast Boy! It's your crowning glory! You accomplished your ultimate goal, you got old Emotionless to grin! Ha!"

His movements began to slow as he thought about the dance more. Raven had looked very pretty and very happy. _Maybe even she needs to have fun once in a while._

Beast Boy hurried over to his computer and logged into AOL. For once, he didn't recline at ease in his leather swivel chair, but perched nervously on the edge. How would she react to his plea for forgiveness? Would she be angry, like she so often was? Would she feel guilty? Instead, Beast Boy found a letter with an unexpected query.

**To:** veggiezoo  
**From:** whimsywings

_Dear friend,  
As I recall, in one of your previous letters you requested my advice, which I gave in spite of my reluctance. If you accepted it, rejected it, or even considered it at all, I suppose it's none of my business. Usually, I tell most people to get lost when it comes to my business. But you…I believe I trust you in a way I don't trust any other, not even the sole girl I deem my closest companion. I once trusted another, a lying fabricator, the same way I trust you, and he squandered what meant so much to me. He used me. I shall not go into detail, as I mentioned before, because it is a private matter. I hope you do not waste my trust the way he did, because more than you could ever know of lies in the balance. I am depending upon you for counsel._

_I seldom ask for anything in my life, and when I do, it occurs very rarely and means that something is very wrong. I guess you could say the same for what is happening to me now: A conflict of emotions. And more troublesome than you can know. Do you remember that I told you about someone, a guy, who bugs the hell out of me? It's about him. I can't tell you about what it is, only know that I am experiencing a very confusing phase of life, centered around him. Please reply ASAP. I know the topic is very vague, but I don't know who to turn to, and would appreciate any advice you can give._

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head. "_What_ is so confusing about me?" he said aloud, in slight frustration. "I'm rather simple-minded, I'm Beast Boy, Goddammit! I have a brain, but I don't use it much! All I do is bug the bejesus out of her, like she said. So what is making her feel so lost?" He brought a fist crashing down on his desk and cursed vilely when pain set in.

**:TT:**

The next morning, after a fitful night of little sleep and much tossing and turning, Beast Boy began a futile attempt to formulate a reply. He had just begun to type, "I'm not sure if I can hel—" when a _bleep!_ alerted him to his Buddy List. A while ago, without really thinking, he had placed 'whimsywings' on it, but he never expected to actually interact with her by way of Instant Messaging. A small window popped up, bearing the statement:

**whimsywings:** _I had a premonition that you would be on now._

**:TT:**

On the other end of the conversation, Raven grinned and said, "Hi."

**:TT:**

_Perhaps she really did have a bit of a prophecy,_ Beast Boy mused, entertained. He thought for a moment and then started to type.

**veggiezoo:** _I received your email. The one about advice. I can give you advice. I'm usually pretty good at advice. I'd love to help._

**:TT:**

Raven lurched backwards into her fluffy lavender pillows, purple eyes staggered. She had been expecting an apology, about the situation being too odd or hazy to help, a general 'can't-help-you-too-confusing' kind of thing.

**whimsywings:** _If only you could help._  
**veggiezoo:** _Well, why not?_  
**veggiezoo:** _I know you're feeling lost and all that, but you asked me for help and now I'm offering it. What exactly is your dilemma?_  
**whimsywings:** _I don't generally give out bios of my life to everybody who asks._  
**veggiezoo:** _You asked me for help, didn't you?_

**:TT:**

Beast Boy hesitated over the keyboard, then tentatively added,

**veggiezoo:** _Is it about love?_

"Please say no," he muttered, hitting 'send'.

**:TT:**

Raven paused too, but not for long.

**whimsywings:** _Unfortunately…yes._  
**veggiezoo:** _Oh sh!t. I suck at love life advice, but tell me anyway._  
**whimsywings:** _Fan of censored language, are we?_

**:TT:**

"I am not!" Beast Boy exclaimed indignantly.

**veggiezoo:** _You're just postponing the inevitable. Shoot._  
**whimsywings:** _Very well. You read the letter, then, about the guy who brings the worst out of me?_  
**whimsywings:** _And the part about how I'm having mixed feelings?_  
**veggiezoo:** _Yeah._  
**whimsywings:** _Well…would you call me crazy if I confessed that I think I'm falling in love with him?_

**:TT:**

"AIEEEE!" Beast Boy gave a yelp. "She's friggin' falling in love with me!"

**veggiezoo:** _Well, do you think he loves you?_  
**whimsywings:** _It's remotely possible. He danced with me twice yesterday. He forced me once, and the other time I willingly did. He asked me that second time._

"Duh I love you," Beast Boy cried. "Is it not so obvious!"

**veggiezoo:** _Well, if I were there with you, I would say he does. Who wouldn't love you? You're smart, funny, and beautiful in personality. Probably in appearance too. My advice to you might not count much, but I think you should up and tell him. It's best to be direct. I fell in love once before too, and it didn't end happily like I would have wished, but I told her and discovered she felt the same. Ask him out._  
**whimsywings:** _I've never asked anyone out before._  
**veggiezoo:** _Join the club. Neither had I before I asked her. I was a nervous wreck._  
**whimsywings:** _I have to go soon, but before I do, can I tell you one thing?_  
**veggiezoo:** _Sure._  
**whimsywings:** _I forgive you for standing me up._

* * *

_TWENTY-TWO_ reviews! (falls in dead faint of delight) Sorry if you think this chapter is short, but I had to have some online interaction and there wasn't much to go on at the end. COMING SOON: Raven and Beast Boy get closer—and not on the Internet, hint hint! Review, make me happy, and I'll write that chapter! 

**P.S.**—For all my readers who have seen the movie, could you tell me if you think I borrowed too much from the AIM conversation between Kathleen Kelly and Joe Fox?

_JMPchick_


	6. Beast Boy Proves That Campbell\'s

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: I mention Kleenex™ and Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup. Guess what? I own neither.

Response To Reviews:  
**Miss Poisonous**—Thanks! It's great to know that you like them.

**scathac's warrior**—Hey, I get them all the time.

**AnimeDutchess**—Lemon? Heck no. I flinch even writing swear words for a PG story. I couldn't write a lemon! (Sorry to disappoint you, if that was what you wanted.)

**biolightning**—Saw your question and plea for an answer, and I guess I owe one for not explaining how I came up with the names. Yeah, 'veggiezoo' is easy to understand for Beast Boy, but anyway…

As you probably know, a raven is a bird, famous for its appearance in Edgar Allen Poe's famous poem, where all it could croak was, "Nevermore." Obviously that's where the name for the "Nevermore" episode that takes place in Raven's head was found. 'Wings', again, as you know, applies to birds (because they have them, duh). Anyway, Raven sometimes has a bit of a soft, 'whimsy' side to her. Thus I created the screenname 'whimsywings'.

**moo**—About the yelling…depends on what my reviewers want, and depends on how deeply I let them fall in love, hint hint.

**bob**—Learning Czechoslovakian, huh? I happen to be Slovakian, and it would have to be a miracle for me to actually do a cartwheel. I am horrible at them. Shoot, I'm off topic. Anyway, thanks for such an enthusiastic review! And I'll do my best to surprise you.

**Martson**—You thought that was funny? Really? I didn't think anybody would laugh, thank you!

**romantic-raven**—I'm so flattered! You honestly think I'm that good a writer? (envelops in bone-crunching Starfire hug) You just made my day, and I mean it.

**Kit-Kat43**—I am glad you think that Chapter 4 was so great! I thought I might have been a little on the sappy side, but whatever…I know, doesn't it just drive you up the wall to see Robin and Star so ignorant of the fact that there is chemistry there! So annoying. Same goes for Beast Boy and Raven. Thanks!

**You've Got Mail!  
Written By JMPchick**

6. Beast Boy Proves That Campbell's Really Does Help

"See? There ain't a body, be it mouse or man, that ain't made better by a little soup."  
Cook, _The Tale of Despereaux_ by Kate DiCamillo

_I forgive you for standing me up. I forgive you for standing me up._ The words played over and over in Beast Boy's head, drilling a mental tattoo into the base of his brain. Try as he might, the green elf couldn't forget what she had said. She, Raven, the emotionless Goth…forgave him, Beast Boy, the lame joker? Forgave him for breaking her heart? Forgave him for standing her up? The words whirled through his head.

**:TT:**

The next day, Raven did not appear early in the morning as she always did, steaming mug of herbal tea in hand. An almost painfully quiet breakfast was endured by the other four, and it nearly hurt to see Beast Boy and Cyborg peacefully…_not_ arguing? Beast Boy came extremely close to eating a sausage link, he was so distracted. Close, but not enough to actually swallow it. Unfortunately, as Cyborg put it.

When Starfire, as usual, floated to Raven's door at noon to meditate, she cheerfully knocked and called softly, "Raaaven. You have not descended to the room of commons to consume the nourishing meals of the day, and we are very concerned. Is your health failing? Are you weeping, because your heart has been—'stomped upon'? Are you feeling up to par?"

There was a loud, pointed sneeze on the receiving end of the conversation, and Raven shouted, "NO!" Some sniffling. Then, "Please, Star…just go away. I'm sick."

Starfire gasped. "You are ill! Shall I deliver to you the healing chicken noodle soup?"

"No," Raven repeated firmly. She sneezed again. "Don't come in. The virus I've contracted is contagious, and I don't want you sick either."

Though the simple action went against all sympathetic Starfire protocol, the scarlet-haired alien sadly floated away, leaving Raven to cough her throat raw and sniff into several boxes of Kleenex.

**:TT:**

"Hey, where's Raven?" Robin asked, glancing up for the first time since he began playing Mega Ultra Grand Prix 8000 with Cyborg.

"She has succumbed to the infectious common cold," replied Starfire, from the kitchen where she was eyeing the furry blue food and trying to decide which was most edible.

"Raven's sick?" Cyborg's fingers mercilessly pummeled the GameStation controller.

"Apparently." Starfire shoveled a heap of fuzzy cheesecake onto a paper plate and cut off a chunk with her plastic fork, daintily transferring it to her mouth. "She refused my request for entrance to her bedchamber, and would not meditate with me. I believe she is currently dozing."

"Has anybody brought her chicken noodle soup?" said Robin. There was a violent smashing noise that grated the eardrums of all who were within earshot. Cyborg BOOYAH!-ed.

Starfire shook her head, unable to speak with a mouth full of cheesecake. She suddenly spat out some indigo-colored fluff, gasping with disgust.

Cyborg doubled over in laughter, and Robin chuckled quietly.

**:TT:**

Raven may have been unable to freely express emotions and socially interact with the confidence of a "normal" person, but it did not mean she never occasionally fell prey to bad health. _Damn this sickness,_ she thought bitterly. It kept her in bed the entire day, unable to muster the little energy it took to arise and float downstairs for even the smallest sustenance. She found herself thinking longingly of herbal tea for the several hours she lay fitfully snoozing. Her nose was red and irritated, and her eyes puffy. While it was true that she did not want Starfire ill either, she also held some pride in her pale complexion and orb-like violet eyes and would be ashamed to be seen in this condition.

She sneezed vociferously, making her body jolt halfway out of the warm bedcovers. Raven cursed vividly and snuggled down to nap again when a booming rap sounded at the door. Raven's eyes narrowed in annoyance and she shouted, "What!"

"Um, Rae?" Raven winced at the nickname. The one person on Earth with a such a whiny quality in his voice, the one person probably with green hair and eyes.…

"What, Beast Boy?" She sniffled a little.

"Erm…I brought you chicken noodle soup?" He sounded tentative (_I don't blame him,_ she thought dryly) and eager at the same time. "I was—uh—wondering if I could bring it in to you. Nobody else volunteered."

_Liar,_ said Raven to herself. Still, she was famished, and unusual appearance or no, she needed food badly. "Come in, then."

She sensed hesitation and shock. "You're letting me come in? You're allowing me to enter your room? You're trusting me with such a privilege? You're going to—"

"Shut up, Beast Boy, and bring me the soup," she said loudly.

The door slid open with a whoosh, and in strode Beast Boy, who looked as though he expected to be slapped at any given moment. There was a vase with a daisy, she noted; highly unusual. He was trembling so much the spoon, bowl, and cup of tea were rattling noisily against the tray. Raven rolled her eyes, expecting him to spill it. When he didn't, and set it down carefully in her lap, he hurriedly stepped away and almost tripped over a mound of books. His hands automatically shot up to protect his face.

Raven ignored her clumsy visitor and hungrily devoured the soup. She sighed in satisfaction and sipped her tea. She raised a hand to telekinetically transfer the tray to the floor, but Beast Boy stood up quickly and said, "There's no need for that, you're probably tired," and hastily lifted it.

She tried to feel grateful, but could only feel well-earned exhaustion, and nestled down further into the bedclothes. Her own bodily warmth enveloped her, and her eyes closed as she prepared for a nap. Remembering she had a visitor, she sat up again and immediately felt dizzy. Her memory became fuzzy at the edges, and she furrowed her brow as she said, "Why are you here again?"

Pathetic answers raced through Beast Boy's head and he opened his mouth to say, "To bring you soup." Then a different one popped into mind, and he said softly, "I want to be your friend." He handed her the daisy and tucked a stray strand of silky violet hair behind her pale left ear.

Raven smiled, and he added, "Well…you take care, alright?" Beast Boy pulled the comforter closer to her and left, savoring the rare smile he had received.

**:TT:**

BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP!

The Titans rushed to the common room, anticipating some catastrophic emergency. Instead, they found a smug Cyborg and Beast Boy with grins on their faces and hands behind their backs.

"There is some disastrous crisis?" Starfire inquired urgently when she landed next to them. "There are civilians who require our rescuing?"

Beast Boy shook his head, still looking conceited and eager. "Nope! But I rang the alarm for a good reason, and before you can protest, you _gotta_ hear me ou—"

"Beast Boy," interrupted Robin in a warning voice, "this better be good."

"Dude, chill," said Beast Boy soothingly, with a palms-up. "The True Master was right, you take things way too seriously. Loosen up a little. Besides, Cyborg allowed me to ring it."

Raven cocked a pencil-thin eyebrow. "And I suppose you rang it just to hear the beeping and have us dash in here for fun," she intoned dryly.

"Nuh-uh," replied Cyborg superiorly. "I authorized the alarm. It's a good reason, like B said."

"Do tell." Robin crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Ladies and Boy Wonder, we present to you"—Beast Boy paused for thrilling effect—"_WICKED SCARY II_!"

Starfire gasped. "The sequel to the most horrific movie we have ever witnessed? It cannot be true! It is, as you Earthlings say, too magnificent to be a valid statement!"

"But it _is_," Cyborg returned dramatically. "And you know what that means…"

"POPCORN AND WE WATCH IT!" Beast Boy shrieked in delight.

"I shall pop the corn!" Starfire cried and proceeded enthusiastically to the kitchen. Raven sighed and followed her with a less-than-fervent expression and apathetic mutter of, "And I'll grab the soda." Ten minutes later, the team was seated tensely on the sofa, huddling next to each other in captivated fear, unable to tear their faces away.

Halfway through the movie, Beast Boy was curled up next to Raven, crouched slightly under her cloak. Starfire was clutching Robin's hand tightly and practically on top of him, emerald eyes agog and watching the screen intently. Robin was smiling and terrified at the same time. Drool was dripping out of Cyborg's mouth as he gazed in awe and fright at _Wicked Scary II_, gripping the popcorn bowl securely. Raven subconsciously tilted her head slightly against Beast Boy's, and slowly he raised an arm and gingerly placed around her shoulders. She felt his warmth and unknowingly leaned backward to rest on him. Neither of the two opposites pulled away.

* * *

_THIRTY-ONE_ reviews! OMG! (sings and dances ludicrous victory dance) Thank you _so_ much! I never dreamed my story would be this popular. Anyhoo, like I promised, Beast Boy and Raven fluff. Yet still they deny their feelings. Bit of a cliffhanger? 

**P.S.**—I promised I'd deliver a Beast Boy and Raven fluff chapter, so here it is. How do you think I did? This was a particularly difficult one to write. COMING UP NEXT: Raven and Beast Boy get closer, a songfic chapter in which Raven still denies her feelings.

_JMPchick_


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: The song I use in this chapter, "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" is from the Disney movie _Hercules_. I do not own it; I got the lyrics off of Also, there are two different voices in this song—those of the reluctant girl (Meg, in the movie) and the appealers who are trying to convince her not to deny her feelings (the Muses). In this case, the girl is Raven and the appealers are her emotions, particularly Joy. The dialogue of her emotions is enclosed in hyphens.

Response To Reviews:  
**Palidin**—I have a better idea. Put me on Author Alert, which is in the dropdown menu where you review. You'll be emailed every time I submit a new chapter.

**Falling**—Okay, I admit I wasn't exactly too clear on that. What I should have said is that a few days later Raven was well enough to rejoin her friends. Sorry, and thanks for asking me to clear that up!

**gladdecease, Martson**—Thank you. Yeah, I know that the _Wicked Scary II_ is a popular plotline, but I decided it would be worth it. I know I wasn't really fluff heavy in the previous chapter, but even though romance is probably my best genre, I'm not particularly great at writing fluff.

**Coolcatjas**—OMG! Yes, the song from _Hercules_ is the one I'm using, how did you know?

**You've Got Mail!  
Written By JMPchick**

7. I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

Raven was in a state of shock.

No, shock wasn't strong enough to describe the plethora of feelings spinning around inside her. A hot red flush rose to her normally pale cheeks as she recalled the night. _He was so warm, so nice to be next to…No! Calm yourself, Raven,_ the half-demon thought nervously. _You're not supposed to feel._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she breathed, floating a few inches off of her bed. Her mind sluggishly began to clear, battering away her disgruntled and stubborn emotions. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion—"

Joy, her pink-cloaked emotion of happiness, suddenly darted out from the firm clutches of calm and sensible Knowledge to shout, -You can't deny it anymore, Rae!-

**:TT:  
Flashback**

_"The movie was terrifyingly creepy!" Starfire cried, elated and petrified at the same time. She gripped Robin's hand tightly. Robin didn't seem to mind. "It was magnificent, friends Beast Boy and Cyborg!"_

_"Yeah," added Robin, in an effort to remain in the conversation and not lose himself in Star-gazing._

_Beast Boy grinned shrewdly, raising his eyebrows at Cyborg, who tried to stifle his laughter. Raven rolled her eyes and glided off to her room, ready to sleep. Before she reached her much-desired destination, however, the green changeling darted in front of her. _How did he get here?_ Raven wondered in astonishment as she instinctively sidestepped him. He moved in front of her again._

_Losing patience because she was tired, she snapped, "What do you want?"_

_Beast Boy sweat-dropped visibly. "Um, nothing."_

_She narrowed her eyes and remarked, "You're really quite a horrible liar."_

_He hung his head, the 'defenseless' image of defeat, although his voice remained as whiny and cocky. "You're right."_

_Raven stepped to the left, and he blocked her again. "What do you really want, Beast Boy?" she asked irritably. "I want to go to bed."_

_"Erm…I was wondering if I could say goodnight? Sleep tight? Don't let the bedbugs bite?"_

_Raven raised an eyebrow. "So why didn't you just call from your room or something much more convenient? Are you going to stand there all night refusing me entrance to my own private chamber?" _Finally, we get to the point.

_"I—um—wanted it to be more personal? You know, you're always there for us, Rae. I know you care a lot, and we really appreciate it," he said in a rush. Somehow, Raven found that he was implying that 'us' really meant him. "It's great to have you as a friend, and…uh…thanks," he finished lamely._

_"You're welcome, then," she said coolly. "Now, could you move please?"_

_"Not yet," Beast Boy said hastily. _Say what you have to say, do what you have to do. And fast!_ He slipped a hand in hers and pecked her on the cheek. Then he backed away, guard up, and practically fled down the hallway, shouting, "Good night!"_

**End Flashback  
:TT:**

Raven tentatively prodded the still-warm spot on her cheek where his lips had touched, as if afraid even of herself. _No,_ she scolded determinedly, _the last time you felt this way, you were betrayed…and hurt. Stop before you get in too far. You don't want this to turn into another Malchior, do you? Besides, Beast Boy still loves Terra…right?_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_-Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you!  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of-_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_-You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh-_

_It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Raven distractedly strolled over to her wide window seat and sat down, gazing out at the stars but not truly seeing them. They were too reminiscent of Malchior's lying blue eyes, and she would not be taken in so falsely again. She recalled, for what seemed the umpteenth time, her fury and hurt at the staggering discovery—the wizard she thought she loved was a dragon, and a terribly wicked one at that, and everything he'd said was a lie, the spells he taught her were Dark magic, he didn't really love her….

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screamin', get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Raven rose and went over to her cherry-wood bureau and opened a thick navy book: Her photo album, her documentation of her time spent among the Titans. She thumbed through it, past the barbecue where Star discovered her passion for mustard, past the wild winter day when they went sledding and she was holding nervously onto Beast Boy's waist, and Cyborg was half-flung into a snowdrift when he poked at her apprehension…she paused and studied the photograph for a moment and tried to remember the day….

**:TT:  
Flashback**

_"No," Raven said sternly. "No, I refuse. You can't make me." She was the only Titan not bundled up in spite of the cold. Azarathians were immune to even the iciest temperatures._

_"Awww, c'mon, Raven, pleeeaaase?" Beast Boy begged, mittens clasped before him in a juvenile plea. "You can ride with me, come on!"_

_"Come on, Rae, we know you're just afraid," said Cyborg tactfully. Like Robin, she could never resist being called scared, and he knew it._

You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'!

Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad-

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

_"I am not afraid," said Raven stoutly. Awkwardly, she clambered onto Beast Boy's green sled, and he hopped on in front of her._

_"Hold on tight." Beast Boy grinned, and Starfire pushed them down the hill with the force of a bullet. Before she knew it, she was screaming in harmony with the changeling._

**End Flashback  
:TT:**

Raven gripped her head, attempting vainly to cage and subdue her meddlesome emotions, but they put up a stronger resistance than she had expected.

Listen to me, Raven,- called Timid, -don't be afraid of love. Accept it with open arms. Don't make any mistakes you'll regret later.-

Yeah,- echoed Brave. –Listen to the girl in gray.-

And the girl in pink!- piped up Joy.

Raven cut the connection hurriedly, focusing on the photograph as a barrier between herself and her mind. Her expression softened as her gaze fell on Beast Boy, who had been captured as laughing. She ran a finger lightly over him, and then turned her attention to herself, her self-in-the-picture. Her lilac orbs were wide with surprise and twinkling with…merriment? Confused, her examination of the past returned to Beast Boy, and her finger touched his cheek fondly. She stopped when she caught herself smiling affectionately.

_-Give up, but give in  
Check the grin, you're in love-_

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

_-You're doin' flips, read our lips  
You're in love!-_

Raven closed the album and readied herself for bed. Her thoughts wandered to how she felt about each of the Titans. Starfire was a sister, Robin was the leader, Cyborg was an older brother, but what was Beast Boy?

Beast Boy was a friend.

No, she found herself thinking, I want him to be more than a friend. In self-disgust, she swiftly tried to stifle the thought, but unsuccessfully.

Gotcha!- Joy called triumphantly.

Shut up,- said Raven.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Raven rubbed her temples and walked over to her bed, tucking herself in. All this reflection had worn her out.

_-Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love-_

Raven rolled over, and felt a sudden surge of love in the room next door. Starfire's room. She smiled and said, "So I wasn't the only one who got a goodnight kiss." She touched the daisy Beast Boy had given her, which was resting on her bedside table. Her eyes closed peacefully and she reconciled herself to the truth.

_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

_TWENTY-EIGHT_ reviews! Yay! Thanks again to my reviewers! 

**P.S.**—Another bit of fluff. I think it was better than my last really pathetic chapter. Still, I got rave reviews, so thanks again!

_JMPchick_


	8. I Wanted It To Be You

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™, _You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan)_, or any of their respective characters. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. However, I _do_ own this story in its non-profit entirety. Similarities to other works are merely coincidental.

Author's Note: I also don't own "Anyone At All", the song for this chapter.

Response To Reviews:  
**CalliopeMused**—Oh, I so agree!

**citrus02honey**—OMG, you mean that? I love that story! Thanks so much! (hugs) By the way, look at the quote.

**Martson**—Actually…no. No Rage or Trigon. This is the last chapter! Sorry I took so long.

**You've Got Mail  
Written By JMPchick**

8. I Wanted It To Be You

"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I know that's a sin, and I'll probably go to hell for it."  
"If I have a soul, I'll go with you."  
Matt and Maria, _The House of the Scorpion_ by Nancy Farmer

To: whimsywings  
From: veggiezoo

_I've been thinking for while, and I believe we should meet. How about Saturday at the City Park?_

**:TT:**

To: veggiezoo  
From: whimsywings

_I've been thinking too, and I agree that we should meet. Saturday at the City Park, in the rose garden, at two o'clock._

**:TT:**

"Is your anxiety overwhelming?" The brush in Starfire's tanned hand glided smoothly through Raven's unevenly cut violet hair.

"Not really," said Raven, staring hard at the three sets of makeup her friend had spread out on the dresser. She was seated in front of the ceiling-to-floor mirror beside the bureau in Starfire's room, trying to feel calm and composed.

Starfire studied her in the mirror. Her pale face looked slightly paler than usual. "You _are_ nervous," she said simply, knowing Raven could not contradict her.

"Yes," Raven admitted. She pointed to the cosmetics on the dresser. "That eyeshadow, and that lipgloss. Nothing else. I want to look as normal as possible, but that doesn't mean I do not want to look nice. At least."

"But you must have blush!" Starfire insisted. "Your face is so pale, you appear to be—what is the phrase?—'death warmed up'."

A sudden but stifled burst of laughter escaped Raven's mouth. "I do not!"

She smiled. "You will if you do not permit me to apply blusher."

Five minutes later, Raven gazed at her reflection, somewhat taken aback. She looked…pretty for once. The light lavender eyeshadow was brushed on lightly so that it was noticeable but did not stand out, complementing her eyes. Her lips were shining with a soft pink sheen, the color of Starfire's newest lipgloss acquisition.

"You are beautiful," said Starfire, clapping her hands delightedly.

**:TT:**

Raven strode out to the rose garden at two o'clock sharp on Saturday. Somehow she had persuaded Starfire into staying at home and not spying in the bushes. Aliens and privacy issues on love did not mix, apparently.

_Funny how I feel more myself with you  
Than anybody else that I ever knew  
I hear it in your voice, see it in your face  
You've become the memory I can't erase_

_You could have been anyone at all  
A stranger falling out of the blue  
I'm so glad it was you_

Time trickled by. After ten minutes, Raven felt indecision creeping over her, paralyzing her. Would he stand her up again?

_Wasn't in the plan not that I could see  
Suddenly a miracle came to me  
Safe within your arms I can say what's true  
Nothing in the world I would keep from you_

_You could have been anyone at all  
An old friend calling out of blue  
I'm so glad it was you_

Suddenly, footsteps. Raven started and stared over the wide expanse of fenced roses. There was no one but her. Heart pounding, she looked around almost frantically, wondering if she had imagined the sound.

A finger tapped her shoulder.

She spun around to see…a smiling Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" she gasped, hardly believing it.

"Hello, whimsywings," he said. He stooped over a fence and plucked a strangely thorn-less rose, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear with it.

Raven threw her arms around him and a tear poured out of her eye. Beast Boy felt the tear on his shoulder. "Don't cry, Raven."

"You idiot!" she said. "You're my pen pal?"

_Words can hurt you if you let them  
People say them and forget them  
Words can promise words can lie  
But your words make me feel like I can fly_

"Surprise, surprise, huh?" he responded, brushing off her insult.

"Yes," she said, pulling away and wiping the tears from her face. She paused. "And no." She gave him a small smile and hugged him again. "But I wanted it to be you," she added in a whisper. "I wanted to see you here at two o'clock, I wanted it to be you so badly. You could have been anyone in the world, but it was you. I've always wanted to tell you—I love you."

Beast Boy turned his head and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers. A warm sensation spread through Raven, exposing her heart fully. She kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck. Together they swayed to music only they could hear.

_You could have been anyone at all  
Someone to catch me when I fall  
I'm so glad it was you_

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long with this chapter! But I was really busy and couldn't think of a good way to end it…hope you like this, it was fun getting so much positive feedback from you all! 

_JMPchick_


End file.
